The Raven and the Wolf
by Sally Howlett
Summary: - Punto de vista de Mystique.. narra lo que le sucedio con Logan despues de una noche en el bar. Cap 3 ready. Raverine! -
1. The Raven & the Wolf

¡Vaya! Hace mucho tiempo que no subo nada por aquí. Aunque si he estado leyendo y escribiendo. Solo que no había podido terminar ninguna historia o no había quedado convencida como para subirla por aquí.  
Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Solo se me ocurrió… anoche.. antes de dormir =D Mystique/Logan Wii al fin lo pude escribir jaja..

Enjoy!

((Déjenme sus reviews please))

* * *

Solo fue una noche. Solo una. Una maravillosa noche he de añadir. No paso nada después. Estábamos ebrios cuando sucedió. Bueno... algo. Quiero saber por que ¿Por qué no lo puedo olvidar? ¡¿Por qué ese maldito no se sale de mi cabeza?!

Sucedió hace poco más de una semana. Yo había decidido salir a beber un poco. Y aunque esperaba no encontrarme con ningún x-men, él no fue desagradable. Al contrario, me acerque creyendo que podíamos pasar un buen rato bebiendo. Después de todo la bebida le encanta ¿no es así?

..Flashback..

_Entre al 'Disco Club' alrededor de las once y media. Era un antro que estaba cerca del antiguo cuartel de la hermandad, así que ya estaba familiarizada con el. El ambiente estaba apenas comenzando. Me las ingenie para parecer mas joven de lo normal. _

_Entre como una castaña de unos veinti-tantos y fue justo ahí cuando lo vi. Sentado frente a la barra. Con una cerveza en su mano y su típico puro en la boca._

"_Hola, Logan" le dije cuando me senté frente a él. Me miro con curiosidad y alzo una ceja. Haciéndome saber que mi apariencia había funcionado. _

"_¿Y tú eres?" Me pregunto girándose para poder verme bien. Sus ojos me recorrieron de pies a cabeza. Dios, nunca cambiaba…_

"_Una vieja amiga", fue lo único que le dije y me voltee hacia la barra ordenando un trago. Logan se me quedo viendo con interés y a la vez, tratando de descifrarme. Aspiro mi aroma con la nariz. Y lo voltee a ver con mis ojos amarillos.  
"¡Mierda!" dijo él sorprendido. "¿Mystique?"_

_Me reí de su expresión. "Vaya... te ves… Bien"_

"_Es solo un disfraz, tonto," reí. _

"_De todos los 'malos' a los que esperaba encontrar, tú eres la menos esperada" Me reí mas cuando dijo la palabra 'malos'. _

"_Soy tu enemiga, Logan. ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros somos los verdaderos malos? Ustedes tampoco son tan buenos que digamos"_

"_Pues, digamos que tu eres la mala mas buena de tu bando" susurro dándole otro significado a la palabra 'buena' con el tono en que lo dijo. _

"_Eso lo se" susurre también, sabiendo que me escucharía. _

"_Pero te sonrojaste," me dijo al oído haciéndome sentir un escalofrió en la espalda. _

_Me volteé un poco para tenerlo justo en frente, estaba a escasos centímetros su rostro del mío. _

"_Necesito tu ayuda" fue lo único que pude decir. Frunció el ceño aun más pero no me dejo de ver. "¿Qué pasa?" me pregunto pero no supe que decir. _

"_Aquí no" le dije susurrando de nuevo. "Hay mucha gente" dije con preocupación mirando a la gente de nuestro alrededor. "Te vine a buscar porque te necesito. Creo que me están siguiendo"_

_Se inquieto un poco, tal vez por no saber que era lo que seguía, o donde estaba. O tal vez por no saber si era cierto o solo una trampa. "por favor", suplique una vez mas y me levante. "¿vienes?" le pregunté estrechándole la mano y aceptó. _

_Lo lleve a mi auto y arranque en seguida. Tenía un mustang plateado. A Logan pareció gustarle. Si supiera de donde lo saque no estaría tan feliz en él. _

_Llegamos a mi casa en seguida. Era una guarida que ni el ni nadie de sus preciados x-men conocía. Ahora, si a él se le ocurría, estaba indefensa. _

_Me siguió sin quejarse una vez y sin preguntarme que era lo que sucedía. Me seguí hacia la cocina y cuando él entro le señale el bar. "Sírvete" le dije. "Ya regreso" _

_Me fui a mi habitación y me mire en el espejo. No me había dado cuenta de que seguía con la pinta de niña. Me asome a la cocina y lo vi tomando un tequila. _

"_¿Prefieres que me quede así, o que sea yo misma?" le pregunte una vez que me miro. _

"_Así te ves preciosa, ni siento que seas tú" me dijo y se volteó. _

"_Sabes que puedo ser quien tú quieras, solo pídelo Logan"_

_Me metí de nuevo a mi cuarto y regrese al espejo. Lentamente mi piel azul comenzó a aparecer. Me puse mi traje blanco que tanto me gustaba pero para cuando iba a salir de la habitación, Logan ya estaba en la puerta esperándome. "¿Que te sirvo?" me pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro. _

"_Lo mismo," pase cerca de él y sentí su aroma. El que me había atrapado desde hacia unas horas en el bar. _

_Ambos regresamos a la cocina y trajimos la botella a la sala. _

"_No pensé que vivieras aquí" me dijo tomando su segundo tequila. Me serví otro y me quito la botella para servirse él. _

"_Era secreto, ni Magneto sabe que estoy aquí." _

"_Ahora ya no es tan secreto" me dijo mirándome de frente, cerca como en el bar. No me había dado cuenta de cómo lo hizo pero estábamos cada vez mas cerca. Seguíamos tomando y el tiempo se paso rápido. _

"_Ahora podrás venir a atacarme cada vez que quieras"_

"_Vendré todas las noches"_

"_Hablando de ataques… ¿que era lo que necesitabas?" me preguntó tomando la botella de nuevo. Yo ya había perdido la cuenta. _

_No le respondí en seguida. Me tome un trago mas y volví a servirme. Ya casi nos habíamos acabado la botella. _

"_Nadie te esta siguiendo ¿o si?"_

"_Logan, yo…"_

"_Era una trampa ¿no?" me interrumpió. _

_Sin saber como lo hice me senté en sus piernas viéndolo de frente y lo bese sin dejarlo decir nada más. Lo bese como jamás había besado a otro hombre. Tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo jale hacia mí evitando que se separara. Saque todo mi deseo hacia él en ese beso. Que, por suerte, me correspondió sin quejarse. El sabor a alcohol y cigarro en su boca era exquisito. Al igual que su aliento. Posó sus manos sobre mi trasero y me jalo hacia él. Podía sentir como él también lo deseaba. La ropa comenzó a estorbar. En especial su pantalón, que comenzó a hacérsele mas ajustado a medida que pasaban los segundos. Desee quitarle la ropa. Desee meterlo a mi cama y hacerle el amor como nunca antes lo había deseado. El sentimiento era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo y por la forma en la que reaccionaba, parecía gustarle a él también. _

_No supe como, pero se logro levantar sin soltarme y me llevo a mi cuarto cargando. Solo me dejo de besar para aventarme en la cama. Comencé a respirar agitadamente, trate de recuperar mi aliento pero no me dejo. Se aventó encima de mí y me volvió a besar ferozmente. ¡Dios, este hombre era increíble!_

_Lo escuche gruñir cuando paso sus manos por mi cintura y por el resto de mi cuerpo. También lo escuche gemir cuando me pegue a él. Podía sentirlo crecer entre mis piernas. Le jale el pelo y solo lo excité mas. Comenzó a desabrochar mi traje y a quitármelo rápidamente. En un segundo ya me había descubierto. Se separo de mí para poder verme mejor. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo deje. Me levante y aún respirando agitada le di un pequeño beso en los labios. _

_Me agache para poder quitarle el pantalón. Lo desabroche como pude y lo baje. _

_Sin dejarme siquiera ver, se me aventó encima de nuevo y me beso otra vez. Le quite la camisa y me mato de placer. _

_Era un hombre con una fuerza y una energía impresionante, y en la cama era increíble. Me había dejado sin aliento. La primera vez.  
_

"_Jamás un hombre me había hecho lo que tú… jamás me habían excitado con solo hablarme al oído, Logan" le dije una vez que terminamos. Él estaba recargado sobre mis pechos. Tocándome lentamente. _

"_No soy como los demás hombres, querida" me dijo con sus labios aun pegados a mi piel. _

"_Si, lo sentí" dije feliz. _

_Me había hecho llegar al cielo con su toque, era definitivamente otro tipo de hombre. Yo seguía embelesada con lo que había causado en mí hacía unos instantes. Y a él parecía no molestarle lo que había pasado. Después de todo, las barreras que había entre nosotros no importaban, aunque temía que cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar en el campo de batalla sucediera algo que no debía ser. No lo se, tal vez él ya no pelearía contra mi igual, o tal vez haría como si nada hubiera pasado. _

"_Logan…" comencé acariciando su cabello. Se levanto y me miro de frente. Tan cerca como siempre. Haciéndome temblar. _

"_Te extrañare cuando dejes la habitación" _

"_Entonces no la dejare pronto" Y me beso otra vez…_

_.._Fin del Flashback..

Si, lo hicimos otra vez, y otra más. La verdad es que no supimos a que hora amaneció por las cortinas cerradas. Cuando yo caí dormida fue cuando él desapareció.

Ahora han pasado casi dos semanas y no he sido capaz de olvidarlo.

Voy camino a la mansión. Necesito hablar con él urgentemente. Llego a la reja y al verme por la cámara le pido a Tormenta hablar con él. Aseguro que es urgente y digo que no necesito entrar, solo quiero verlo.

A los pocos segundos Logan sale por la puerta principal del colegio. Se acerca a la reja despacio, haciendo mí tortura cada vez más grande. Abre y sale frente a mí.

Sin importarme lo que pueda pasar, me acerco y lo abrazo despacio. Sorprendentemente Logan también me abraza haciéndome recordar aquella noche.

Me separo y lo miro con preocupación.

"Perdón por haberte dejado" me dice casi en un susurro.

"Ya paso" es lo único que le puedo decir.

"Pero.. Tengo algo que decirte"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Tomo aire y me preparo para soltarlo.

"creo que estoy embarazada"

…

Tan-tán

Fin..

* * *

Si.. lo corte.. les gusto? No me convenció tanto… Porfa coméntenme. Hace mucho que no recibo nada ¡Lo extraño! Jaja Si de casualidad.. kieren que lo continuee.. díganme!


	2. Hey you!

_Ok, este capi va para una chava especial. 'YoshiluvsHxM' ((Es que me amenazo!!)) noo, no se crean. Ella me inspiro para seguirlo, ya que inicialmente seria un one-shot. Aquí la segunda parte. Es corta pero me gusto como quedo al final =D_

* * *

"¿Qué?"

Fue lo único que pudo articular Logan cuando le dije lo del embarazo. Había de todo en sus ojos cuando los mire. Estaba enojado, sorprendido, confundido, pero sobre todo enojado. Y conmigo. Me miro intensamente y por primera vez en muchos años, me sentí débil. Insignificante frente a él. No me gustaba ese sentimiento.

Logan aún tenia la boca abierta y sus ojos penetraban los míos como si quisiera encontrar algo más. Daba la impresión de que quería que las palabras que salieron de mi boca jamas lo hubieran hecho. Con su mirada me dijo todo. No lo querría. No le agradaba la idea. Me hizo sentir mal y agache la cabeza. Sentí como un nudo se formaba en mi garganta.

"Temía que no me creyeras," le dije con la voz entrecortada y en un tono casi inaudible.

"¿Es otra de tus trampas?"

¿Trampas? Ah, ya. Como la que le hice, según él, para tenerlo en mi casa.

"¿Lo dices por lo de la vez pasada?" le pregunte reponiéndome. Él hacia que cambiara de humor en segundos.

"Esta bien. Sí, fue una trampa para llevarte a la cama," acepte agitando las manos, exagerando lo que decía. "Pudiste haberte negado, pero ¡No! ¡Te quedaste! Y tuvimos una noche maravillosa, créeme, Logan, no me engañas al decirme que no lo disfrutaste como yo."

Sentí como se ponía nervioso por el hecho de que yo estaba gritando todo a los cuatro vientos. Pero no me importo demasiado, él sacaba lo peor de mi y me hacia enojar con cada palabra que salía de su maldita y exquisita boca.

"¿Acaso miento?" le dije acercándome a él.

"¿Es verdad o no?" me pregunto tomándome del brazo y jalándome hacia él, dejando su rostro demasiado cera del mío. Evadiendo mí pregunta.

"Suéltame,"

"¿Qué, preciosa? ¿Te lastimo? Creí que te gustaba," me dijo cínicamente y me sonrió.

Le solté una golpe en el rostro haciéndolo que me soltara, y me gruñó como vil bestia enojada.

Me reí ante su reacción. "Pobre perrito," susurre, aún sabiendo que me escucharía. "Así deberías gruñirme en la cama, amor." Dije pasando mi mano por su barbilla, como acariciando a un animal.

Se enojo, sí. Me encantaba hacerlo enojar. Era lo mejor verlo así. Y sabia que no me haría nada. No ahora.

"¿Estás… o no… embarazada?" me pregunto sin querer decir la palabra, era como si le quemara la lengua.

"No… lo se…" le dije despacio pero aún molesta.

"¿Por qué me vienes a decir eso si no es cierto?"

"No dije que no fuera cierto, solo dije que no lo sabia…"

"¿Entonces? Dime la verdad o…"

"¿O qué?"

"Vete" dijo queriendo dar la vuelta para irse pero lo jale y lo hice mirarme de nuevo, no creo que lleguemos a decir una oración completa de nuevo si seguimos así.

"¡No me iré! Me quedare hasta que hables conmigo, Logan esto…"

"¡Es una mentira! Si es solo una sospecha tuya no me interesa"

"¿Y qué si es cierto?" le pregunté mirándolo fijamente queriendo causarle el efecto que el tuvo en mi hace unos momentos. Pero no funciono como quería.

"Supongamos que si estoy embarazada," dije de nuevo alzando la voz. Él me miro como queriendo callarme pero no lo hizo.

"No supongas, Mystique. No estas segura aún. No se a que vienes a preocuparme si no…"

"¿Preocuparte? No hagas como si te importara, no te quejes…"

"¡Ya basta! Dime que quieres de mi"

"¡Que seas responsable!"

Decirle esa palabra a Logan fue lo mas estúpido que pudo haber hecho una mujer. Se rio cansadamente y cerró los ojos. Creo que era su límite.

"No me vengas a decir nada hasta que no te hagas un madito estudio, Raven." Me dijo sin darme importancia y se giro para entrar de nuevo a la mansión.

Me calle y me enoje, pero él también estaba enojado. Lo jale del brazo de nuevo pero me empujo para irse.

Lentamente mi piel azul se transformo en su piel y su ropa, dándome unas garras falsas parecidas a las suyas. Me le avente a la espalda y ambos caímos al piso.

_Snikt _

_Snikt_

Le enterré mis garras falsas en la espalda y él para defenderse atacó igual solo logrando hacerme un leve rasguño. Yo estaba encima de él. No me atacó más. Y escondió las garras. A pesar de la pequeña 'pelea', logre ver como desde la ventana de la mansión, Tormenta y la estúpida pelirroja telépata, nos miraban. Ambas me miraban con un odio especial. Reí. Me envidiaban. Las dos. Sabían que había conseguido al hombre que ellas secretamente desean. Eran predecibles. Se alejaron de la ventana y se fueron. Pero yo sabia que Jean estaba oyendo lo que pasaba aquí afuera.

Creo que aparte de eso, debió haber sido divertido ver a dos Wolverines peleando entre si afuera de la mansión x.

Nos gruñíamos entre nosotros sin decir una palabra y lentamente me quite el disfraz, revelando mi piel tan peculiar.

"Te dije que vine aquí a hablar contigo, no te iras. ¿Por qué no me invitas a pasar?" le dije señalando la mansión. "O no quieres que tus otras amantes se enteren de los que paso?"

De nuevo nos tranquilizamos.

"Adentro no," me dijo. "No las metas en esto." Y me empujo quitándome de encima. Cuando se puso de pie me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme.

"Podemos ir al bar de esa vez si quieres"

¡Agh! Sus cambios de humor me hacian odiarlo a cada minuto que pasaba. "¿para terminar igual que esa noche?" le pregunte alzando un poco la voz. Pero él parecía estar tranquilo e hizo que me tranquilizara también. "No," me dijo con voz grave. La misma que uso aquella noche e hizo que deseara meterlo a mi cama. Se giro para mirar el Mustang plateado en el que había llegado yo, se acerco al auto, abrió la puerta y luego me miro a mi.

"Solo quiero una cerveza."

Me sorprendía como me había involucrado con él, ¡con un xmen! Si hubiera seguido tras las filas de Magneto esto no hubiera pasado y no estaría en este tipo de problemas.

* * *

_Reviews?_

_Los extraño!! Jaja Arigato yoshi XD_


	3. And here we go again

**The raven & the Wolf pt |||** .

_Bueno, creo que seguiré con esto jaja.. Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi.. Espero les guste, extraño los Reviews? please!! =D  
PD: Dejo capi largo.. para que disfruten.. asi que tardare hasta la sig semana en actualizar.. tengo otras dos historias mas que hacer jaja y un concurso en puerta, aasi que gracias x leer.  
Enjoy! _

* * *

Yo solo había cambiado el color de mi piel y de mis ojos cuando entramos al bar.  
Logan tenía una cerveza en la mano, estaba sentado frente a la barra, junto a mí, pero no me miraba. "¿Qué necesitas para…?"  
"Es fácil hacerme el estudio, lo consigues en cualquier farmacia," lo interrumpí facilitándole las cosas. Tal vez esto era duro para él y tener un hijo definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus planes. Me veía como la que le echo todo a perder. Escondí la cabeza entre mis manos, desesperada. Estaba perdiendo la cabeza y no sabia que hacer. No sabía si me iba a querer después de esto. Si es que resultaba positivo, ¿que iba a hacer? No quería dejar a otro hijo sin padre.

"No te pongas así, lo siento," me dijo poniendo gentilmente su mano sobre mi hombro. Me jalo un poco más y me abrazo fuerte. Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. "Lamento haberte tratado así, en serio. Es solo que…"  
"Está bien. No importa, solo te tomo por sorpresa." Le dije un poco más tranquila. Volteé hacia arriba para poder mirarle a los ojos. Había soñado con ellos antes. Su mirada me indicó algo nuevo. Era como si ahuyentara todas mis preocupaciones. Su mirada era completamente mágica. Me llevo de vuelta a aquella noche en la que me entregué a él. En la que me hizo sentir única. Feliz.  
"Vamos por el examen ese," me dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Deseaba tenerlo de nuevo. Deseaba que él no me viera solo como una más. Y la verdad, me había dado cuenta que con él estaba dispuesta a dejar todo atrás. A empezar de nuevo y pasar toda mi vida con él. Pero era solo un estúpido sueño.

Nos subimos a mi auto y unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa le indique que se estacionara en una farmacia. Logan detuvo el carro y me miro. Antes de bajarme cambie mi piel por la de una chica en sus veintes.

"Wow…" fue lo primero que dijo cuando me vio. "Ehmm… no me gusta el rubio en ti," añadió viéndome de arriba abajo. "No seas tonto, es solo un disfraz," dije antes de bajarme, pero me detuvo jalándome del brazo.

"Un poco más de inocencia estaría mejor." Sin hacerle mucho caso cambie mi cara por la de una chica más joven, pelirroja con un poco de pecas y ojos verdes. Antes de bajarme, vi como me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Cerré la puerta y me asome por la ventanilla. "Creí que te gustaban las pelirrojas de ojos verdes" le guiñe el ojo y me dirigí a la tienda, aparentando ser solo una niña. Sin darle mucha importancia a su reacción.

"Hola," dije con el tono más inocente que pude inventar, a la señora de la caja. Usaba lentes y cabello corto, con rulos. Ya era un poco vieja. Haha ¡Pero qué digo! Si yo soy mucho más grande que ella. Intente esconder mi sonrisa y me acerqué a ella vacilando. Dude un segundo en hablarle y agache la cabeza.

"¿tiene…?" comencé sin mirarla a los ojos aún. "¿pruebas… de embarazo?" solté la última palabra de golpe. Sentía la mirada de la señora sobre mí, y creo que cayó en mi engaño, noté como trataba de comprender mi 'timidez' y buscaba con torpeza una pequeña caja detrás de ella. La puso enfrente y me tomo la mano con delicadeza.  
"¿Estás bien, pequeña?" me preguntó con voz chillona. Alcé la vista lentamente. "Estoy nerviosa" dije la verdad. Aproveche este disfraz. La cajera miró hacia los lados y revisó que nadie nos estuviera mirando. En realidad no había nadie ahí. Tomo mis dos manos entre las suyas. "¿Necesitas ayuda, pequeña?"

¡Deje de llamarme pequeña! "Es que…"

"¿Tu novio sabe que estas… bueno que podrías estar embarazada?" Sacaba conclusiones demasiado rápido. Pero creo que era muy común que llegaran niñitas a pedir las pruebas y se arrepintieran después de haberlo hecho. ¿Qué le iba a decir?

"Fue mi primera vez con mi novio, estoy asustada" Volteé hacia mi auto, no se veía el rostro de Logan, solo su sombra. La mujer de la caja siguió mi mirada y asintió. Creyó que él era mi novio. Me estaba metiendo en un enredo. Aunque si fue la primera vez con Logan.

"¿Qué piensa él?" me preguntó la de la caja señalándolo con la mirada. "No lo se aún… quiero saber el resultado… y a la vez no quiero," estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Sabe, yo… me he dado cuenta de que lo quiero, pero creo que él no siente lo mismo por mi, y que no quiere al bebe…" comencé a decir más para mi misma y sin mirar a la mujer. Me sentía mal, porque una parte de mi quería tener el bebé. Quería tener una familia. Sentar cabeza. La otra parte sabia que Logan no lo quería igual y que seria dejar de divertirme. Mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla. _¡Carajo!. _La seque con mi manga y saque un billete de mi bolsillo. Lo deje enfrente de la cajera y tome la prueba. "Lo siento, adiós" dije y sin dejarla terminar la oración me salí de la farmacia como rayo. Me subí rápido al auto y le indique a Logan que arrancara. "¡Ya!"

"¿Qué, lo robaste?" me pregunto mientras salíamos del estacionamiento. "Cállate y llévame a mi casa" me crucé de brazos y desvíe la mirada. Haciendo un berrinche de niña chiquita.

"¿Por qué estas llorando?" me preguntó pero no lo mire. Yo seguía con la mirada en la calle. "Fue parte de la actuación," le dije y me seque las últimas lágrimas. "Que buena actuación," fue lo último que me dijo antes de callarse por completo. No pasaron ni dos minutos y llegamos, Logan estacionó el auto frente a mi casa. Cuando apagó el motor me quede inmóvil. Seguía con la mirada perdida y los brazos cruzados. Logan tampoco se movió, solo se quedo esperando. Callado. Yo tenía la prueba de embarazo en mi mano, la apreté fuerte.

"Escuché tu… pequeña actuación," me dijo después de algunos minutos de incomodo silencio. Lentamente me volteé para verlo, mire sus ojos… no supe que decir. "Olvidaste que mis sentidos ayudan..."

"No mentí," le dije sin dejarlo terminar. "Lo que dije es lo que siento. Estoy…" le dije pero en seguida negué con la cabeza sin poder terminar la oración y baje del auto azotando la puerta. Logan me siguió. Y trato de detenerme, pero no lo deje. Entre a la casa y le cerré la puerta en la nariz. Corrí a mi cuarto y también cerré la puerta, me avente a la cama y escuche como Logan trataba de abrirla. Volteé solo para ver como con una de sus garras cortaba el seguro y entraba a mi habitación. Se detuvo en seco frente a mí. Solo se me quedo mirando. No me había dado cuenta que aún usaba el disfraz de niña. Creo que tener a una pelirroja de ojos verdes enfrente no le parecía muy gracioso. Estaba recordando. A la mujer a la que si quería. A la estúpida telépata del equipo. A veces sentía celos de ella. De saber como era querida por el hombre del que me comenzaba a enamorar. Sentía envidia de todo el amor que emanaba de los ojos de Logan en cuanto la miraba. Lo había notado hace unos años, en una de las pocas ocasiones en las que hemos estado todos frente a frente y no se trataba de una batalla. Pero cuando los vi encontré algo más y comprendí que él no era correspondido. No recibía de ella lo mismo que le daba. Jean era una estupida por rechazarlo así. Estaba en un maldito triángulo amoroso y nadie salía ganando esta vez. Le avente la caja con la prueba de embarazo a la cara y me metí al baño.

Pasaron mínimo cinco minutos antes de que pudiera recuperarme y atreverme a salir del baño. Tal vez él ya no estaría. Tal vez sí. Yo había cambiado mi piel de nuevo. Ahora era yo, mirando a una mujer de piel azul y ojos amarillos del otro lado del espejo. Se veía algo desesperada. Estaba, sola…

Abrí la puerta con lentitud y lo vi sentado en mi cama, mirándome, esperándome. "Yo…"  
"No digas nada," lo interrumpí y me acerque con cautela. Desvíe la mirada y luego agache la cabeza. No sabía ni que decirle, y si él había escuchado la conversación ahora sabía lo que en realidad sentía yo en estos momentos. Me quede parada frente a él sin decirle nada. Mi expresión era neutra, trate de no demostrarle nada. No quería sentirme débil. Logan tomo lentamente mi mano entre la suya y luego me obligo a mirarlo levantándome de la barbilla.

"No quería hacerte sentir así, Raven. En serio. Sabes que no acostumbro disculparme, pero me pase de la raya y de veras lo siento, yo solo…"

"No tienes porque disculparte," le dije al fin mirándolo fijamente. "No es tu culpa, es la mía. Por caer en la tentación, por hacerme falsas ilusiones, por desear algo que se que no puedo tener y seguir fantaseando que serías mío algún día, sé que no es cierto y sé que tú no lo quieres así, Logan. Te entiendo y respeto tu decisión, estoy molesta conmigo misma por haberme enamorado de ti…" me calle cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Logan solo me miraba atento… creí haber visto una sonrisa en sus labios, abrí la boca de nuevo para decir algo pero él me lo impidió besándome.

Yo, después de haber abierto los ojos como plato me rendí y lo besé también. Me tomó de la cintura y me jaló hacia él. Sentí un tremendo cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo cuando nos rozamos y no pude evitar seguir. Lo tome del pelo firmemente y jale su cabeza hacia mi evitando que se separara, lo bese con toda mi alma, lo deseaba, desde la ultima vez lo había deseado con todas mis fuerzas. Me abrazó y se recostó en la cama…

Aquí vamos otra vez…

* * *

_Yay! Hasta yo me emocioné! Hahaha creo que quede satisfecha con este capitulo, de verdad.. asi que me pondre a escribir mi otro fic.. xfa pasesne x ahí tmb! Dejenme reviews pelase!! XD Los kierooo y dankeschon! (muchas gracias)_

_-Zuzu_


End file.
